This case relates generally to a carrier and a method of use of that carrier. More specifically, this case relates to a carrier for a cuvette used in a medical diagnostic analyzer and a method of using such a carrier.
Medical diagnostic analyzers are machines that process a sample and determine an element of the sample. For example, a medical diagnostic analyzer may process a human blood sample and may determine an amount of cholesterol in that human blood sample.
To do this, the sample may be added to a container, such as a reaction vessel, a cuvette and the like, on the medical diagnostic analyzer. The medical diagnostic analyzer may add other things, such as reagents, etc., to the sample in the container and "look" at the container to determine the element of interest.
Some medical diagnostic analyzers can process a number, such as 250, of samples in a given time period, such as 1 hour. If one container is used for each sample processed, then the medical diagnostic analyzer needs a suitable supply of containers to do the desired processing.
In some cases, a supply of containers are loaded onto the medical diagnostic analyzer. Because the containers may be relatively small, loading of the containers onto the medical diagnostic analyzer may require some effort and time. Also, because the containers are looked at to determine the element of interest in the sample, it is desirable to keep the containers relatively clean, e.g. free of finger prints, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a carrier that may facilitate loading of containers onto an medical diagnostic analyzer, transport of containers, etc.